Tell Me
by AbbieHollowDays
Summary: After a trip to the bar, the Cranes decide to show Abbie a little... gratitude... for all she's done. *My friend challenged me to write a hot Ichabbie story that also somehow included Katrina. Did I succeed?*


"And… you are certain this is what you want, my love?" Katrina looked up at Ichabod; her eyes full of hope. "This will make you happy and close the rift between us?"

"The rift, indeed!" Ichabod scoffed in hushed tones. "What you so dismissively call a rift, my dear lady, is in fact a chasm into which I have shouted my love and fidelity only to have your deceptions echoed back to me!" He set his boots aside before removing his trousers.

"You are right." Katrina looked down to the floor. "Of course you are right."

Ichabod sighed and lifted her face toward him. "We have… several things… to discuss, but now is not the time for that. I have made my peace with the fact that my own blindness and arrogance is to blame for many things that have happened. But Abbie…" He looked off into the distance for a moment before placing a hand on each of Katrina's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "We owe her so much, the pair of us — our very lives, do we not? I cannot even begin to think of how I shall repay her kindness and selflessness, but this is perhaps a small start."

"Do you two need some time alone, because… this is getting decidedly less sexy by the minute." Abbie sat up on the bed. "I can't even believe I let you talk me into this in the first place, but the whiskey is wearing off now and…" She attempted to stand up, but appeared to be dizzy and sat back down. "Maybe I should just call a cab…"

"No, Abigail!" Katrina rushed to her side and placed a tentative, chaste kiss on Abbie's lips. "Abbie… Please, do not go," she pleaded. Katrina kissed her again on the lips and trailed a hand delicately over the younger woman's arm. She kissed her neck next and was rewarded with a sharp exhale.

Ichabod studied his wife's face. "Katrina, are you sure? I would not force you into anything you do not wish to do."

"No, I want to… I would do anything for you, Ichabod!"

"Do not do it for me, Katrina. Do it for her. Seven Hells, woman, do it for yourself! Can you not see how enticing she is? Do you not ache to taste and touch every inch of her?"

"Yes, of… of course…," she stammered. "Only I do not know… I am not skilled in how to pleasure a woman. Tell me what to do, my love."

Both women looked over at Ichabod whose shirt hung nearly to his knees; barely covering his growing erection.

"Undress her, Katrina," He prompted; his voice was low and demanding. "And do it slowly."

* * *

Katrina's face registered confusion as she examined the seams on Abbie's dress. "No…buttons?" she asked running her hands down Abbie's back and sides.

"Oh, it's a zipper, you just…," Abbie raised an arm above her head and reached to her side to lower the hidden zipper a few inches, "…pull it down as far as it will go."

"Ah! How delightful!" Katrina clapped her hands in glee before pulling on the tiny metal tag.

Ichabod had removed his shirt and reclined on an easy chair and stroked himself. "Slowly, Katrina. Let each decadent patch of bronze skin catch the light. Revel in the silken feel of it."

Katrina stood in front of Abbie and let her hands follow the path of the dress as it slid off her body. Her hands found the clasp of Abbie's bra and removed it to reveal her perky breasts. Without prompting she bent down and placed a polite kiss on each nipple then knelt and tugged on Abbie's delicate lace panties until they fell to the floor. She marveled at the smooth, freshly waxed pubic area as Abbie leaned gently on her shoulder and kicked the fabrics aside.

Rising to her feet both women examined each other. Katrina walked behind Abbie and immediately stifled a laugh behind her hand. "I am sorry. I do not mean to laugh," she said while staring at her ass. "I was simply convinced that there was some sort of undergarment under your clothes to give you such an exaggerated posterior, but now that you are unclothed, I see this is your natural shape. Is that true of all women from the dark continent?"

Abbie's head whipped behind her to glare at Katrina before turning back to Ichabod to say, "Is she serious with this…?"

"Katrina!" Ichabod shouted, startling both women. "Abbie is not an exhibit for you to gawk at!"

He rose from his chair and was in front of his wife in a few steps. "You are being unbelievably rude at this moment. Undress yourself while I make amends for the both of us." He took Abbie's hand and kissed her gently on the inside of her wrist before pulling her toward him.

"Yes, sorry. I am sorry!" Katrina dutifully obeyed.

Ordinarily she would have layer upon layer to remove, but Abraham was not knowledgeable on women's clothing and had only been able to procure some corsetry and a few undergarments to wear under her dress. In a few minutes, she stood nude watching her husband and Abbie.

Katrina had to admit her husband and Abbie's bodies somehow seemed made for each other. The tip of Ichabod's erect cock nestled between Abbie's breasts she he pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. He reached down, grabbed her by the ass and lifted her; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. With her head now higher than his, she cupped his face with one hand and kissed him until they both had to part to draw breath.

Ichabod lay her on the bed and her body draped over it like fine fabric.. He tore his eyes away from her and looked at Katrina as if he just remembered she was in the room. He held out a hand to her and pulled her onto the bed.

"Look at her… How could one do anything but worship such a beautiful creature?" Ichabod asked, his breath becoming ragged. "Kiss her. Kiss her properly. Kiss her like she's a lover come back from war."

* * *

Katrina rubbed her fingers gently over Abbie's nipples until they became stiff peaks and moaned at the feeling of Abbie's tongue touching her own. She pulled away from the kiss only look to her husband for more instruction.

"If you swipe your tongue against this spot on her neck," he offered, "she will make the most delightfully erotic sound. Like so…"

He placed soft kisses and licks just beneath Abbie's ear and was rewarded with a breathy whimper.

"You have… done this before?" Katrina asked. "Kissed her and touched her like this?"

His voice was calm. "You were gone for what seemed like an eternity with no word from you either in this realm or from the next." He said brushing his lips against Abbie's ear. "I mourned you, Katrina. I railed to the heavens and wept for you bitterly… and then I moved on."

He raised his head and locked eyes with Katrina. "I am a merely a Witness, wife… not a monk, nor a saint." He brought his head down to Abbie's nipple and quickly sucked it into his mouth.

A soft moan from beneath him brought Ichabod's attention back to the task at hand. He tapped Abbie's other nipple with his index finger, sending a shiver through her body. "Wrap your lips around her breast, Katrina. Fill your mouth with her dark peaks. Suckle them lovingly. They are…simply exquisite."

Katrina mimicked Ichabod's actions; alternating between sucking and flicking and gently nibbling at Abbie's breasts. Abbie raised her hands above her head, closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her.

Soon Abbie's breathing became shallow and more erratic. Ichabod parted Abbie's legs, reached for Katrina's hand, stuck two of her fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. He guided them over to Abbie's clitoris and made slow circles around it. "Touch her gently between her thighs. Stroke her. Explore her. Does she not feel like the finest silk?"

Abbie began to pant and moan in earnest now and grabbed hold of the spokes on the headboard behind her. Ichabod stopped to admire her for a moment then pushed strands of hair from her face and kissed her. He slid his own long fingers up and down over her wet folds then slid them inside her causing her to gasp. He massaged and twirled his fingers until her legs started to tremble.

"See how she glows from such intimate worship? How her breath catches? You mustn't stop until she is writhing in absolute pleasure. Your witchcraft holds no power here, but our fingers… now that is true magic! "

Abbie opened her eyes, looked at him and reached out to clasp her tiny hand around his stiff cock. He hissed through clenched teeth and it took everything within him to resist thrusting when she swiped her thumb over the wetness at the tip. "Patience, Treasure," he whispered then slid his fingers in and out of her faster and faster until she cried out in ecstasy.

"Look, Katrina! Look at the rapture in her eyes! Is this not the greatest result of our ministrations?" He exclaimed.

After a few moments Abbie's moans quieted and her breathing slowed slightly. "_La petit mort…_" Ichabod said matter of factly. "But she will rally soon and will want to come again."

He pulled his fingers from inside her and offered them to Katrina. "Taste her nectar… it is as precious as ambrosia and twice as sweet."

Katrina took his fingers into her mouth and closed her eyes. "Mmmm…," she moaned and grabbed his hand to suck and lick every last bit of Abbie's flavor from them. She opened her eyes and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "More…," she begged.

Having retrieved his hand, Ichabod moved to kneel between Abbie's legs which were still splayed open to him. "I suppose I should let you breathe her in… let you taste her for yourself… but I am afraid I am feeling rather selfish tonight, my dear." He motioned for her to look at Abbie who was pinching and rubbing her own nipples. "Caress her, Katrina. Do not let an inch of her body go untouched."

He lowered himself and buried his nose and lips in Abbie's folds and lapped at her eagerly. When he finally emerged, his face and beard were glistening with her juices. "My dearest Abigail...," his voice vibrated against her, "...allow me to express our deepest gratitude with my own lips...," he sucked on her labia, "...and with my tongue," he flicked it against her swollen clitoris, "...and with my fingers," he slid his fingers back inside her and made curling motions while continuing to suck and lick at her.

Soon she was bucking and arching her back again, barely able to hold her legs apart. She grabbed at his hair and pulled hard enough that he should have cried out in pain had he not become used to this treatment. "Ich… Ichabod, please...!" Abbie wailed.

He knew what she wanted without her saying another word. He lifted her legs until they were nearly above her head. She held them there and he breathed a silent thank you to the gods that inspired the practice of yoga. He angled himself over her opening and slid into her with a single fluid motion. He thrust into her again and again and soon the only sounds in the room was her moans and cries and his groans.

Ichabod raised his head and saw Katrina on the far side of the bed, eyes closed, her legs spread as she touched herself and rocked silently. "Look, Katrina! Look at the rapture in her eyes; the way her body jerks beneath me! Hear the way my name falls from her lips. Such pleasures are not to be taken lightly!"

He felt his orgasm coming closer and closer and time seemed to speed up. He thrust into her again; hard enough that the bed slammed against the wall behind it. Only… it sounded strange somehow. He felt a drop of rain fall on his face and suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light. He shut his eyes tightly to block it out and another droplet fell on his nose. His first thought was for Abbie safety and he called to her, but heard nothing in response. He wracked his brain to think of what evil could cause such a phenomenon before opening his eyes just in time to see Jenny preparing to throw a Cheeto at him from the passenger's seat.

He sat erect and looked around him. He was in the back of the car they had rented and Abbie was adding gas. She was bent over and all he could see was her cleavage from his vantage point. His cock twitched at the sight and he was immediately glad for two things: one, that he was carrying a large bag in his lap; and two, that he had not let Abbie convince him to wear those infernal skinny jeans. His own trousers had plenty of room for him to… grow, but had he been wearing anything else at the moment, he might have had to free himself to avoid permanent damage.

"Where are we?" he growled.

"About three hours from Valley Forge." Jenny popped a Cheeto in her mouth and continued to stare at him with a smug grin.

"What? What is it?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing… Just thought you might want to talk about why you whispered Abbie's name in your sleep."

"I do not wish to... I was not…," he sputtered, then thinking of Abbie, he said in a panic, "Did she hear?"

Jenny laughed and said, "I don't think so, she didn't say anything anyway. But then, she's not the type who would bring it up." Ichabod sighed in relief.

"...But I am…" Jenny continued.

"...Clearly." Ichabod interjected.

"So spill it! Tell me everything." She sat back and laughed again as he squirmed.

"Miss Mills, in matters relating to the Apocalypse I am quite happy to be completely candid with you. However, I trust I still am allowed the luxury of my own private thoughts." Ichabod adjusted his jacket and attempted to stare her down.

"You know…, " Jenny smirked, "that's an awful lot of words for 'I had a dream about your sister'."

"If only you were as diligent in your research as you are in my interrogation," Ichabod spat out.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" she pointed at him, "Ohhhh! It wasn't just a dream, was it? It was a dirty, filthy sex dream! Oh my god! You had a sex dream about Abbie!"

"I did not….!" Ichabod began, but by that point Abbie was back in the car and he clamped his lips firmly together.

"Ok…," said Abbie. "Not to sound like a mom, but if you have to use the bathroom you should probably do it now, I'm not sure exactly where the next rest stop will be."

"I went," Jenny said.

"I'm… I'll be fine." said Ichabod.

"Ok, then buckle up and we'll be on our way!" Abbie clicked her seatbelt and started the car.

Jenny looked back at Ichabod with an evil grin and said with a sultry pout, "You remember how to do a seatbelt, right Ichy? Just put 'Tab D' into 'Slot…"

"Yes! Thank you, Jenny! I have quite mastered the skill." He scowled but failed to intimidate her. She only laughed and threw another Cheeto in his direction.

"Hey! If you mess up this car, you're paying the deposit! I mean it, Jenny!" Abbie shouted.

With the sisters preoccupied with their argument, Ichabod was left to his own thoughts. He brought his fingers to his lips and surreptitiously sniffed at them, certain that they could still smell like Abbie. He cursed under his breath when he discovered they did not.

Try as he might, he could only remember a few details from his dream which had once seemed so very real and felt cheated that he did not get the release it had been building up to. He promised himself then and there to "resolve" the matter as soon as he had a private moment that evening.


End file.
